Failed Mask
by Skyrimluva5
Summary: Zero walks into Kuran's room intending to shoot the Pureblood prince when he sees Kuran in an awkward position Zero thinking it was so embarrassing for him to walk in on Kuran in this sexual position tries to leave but one sentence from the Pureblood and the look of Horror on his face tells Zero a different story; he raises his gun and growls.
1. What?

**Failed Mask**

So here's is another of my strange stories :) I usually never make Kaname the Uke but for this it just popped in my head please tell me if you guys think its okay so I know if I should even bother with continuing :) please review . ENJOY

**Summary:** Zero walks into Kuran's room intending to shoot the Pureblood prince when he sees Kuran in an awkward position Zero thinking it was so embarrassing for him to walk in on Kuran in this sexual position tries to leave but one sentence from the Pureblood and the look of Horror on his face tells Zero a different story; he raises his gun and growls.

Chapter One: Unwanted attention.

Zero Kiryu growled angrily to himself as he stalked up the stairs in the Moon Dorm he was going to shoot Kuran in between the eyes this time he swore; with another growl he slammed open the doors of Kuran's private bedroom.

Lilac eyes widened at the sight in front of him Kuran was sprawled out on his bed legs spread and bare chest heaving up and down another man was looming over him seated in between his parted legs.

A bright red blush adorned Zero's face and he turned to run….. 'Oh my god' he thought he had just walked in on Kuran having sex how embarrassing.

He was about to storm out when one sentence was screamed at him "Wait Zero please help" a distressed yelp was emitted from Kaname when he saw Zero turn to leave.

Zero's head snapped back to see Horror and fear being emitted from the Purebloods russet eyes; Zero raised the Bloody Rose again and pointed it to the Vampire who was still nuzzling Kuran's neck.

"Get off him NOW" he ordered to the other Vampire who was obviously another pureblood if the powerful Aura he was emitting was any clue.

A pair of mismatched eyes was turned onto him one a crimson red and the other a piercing blue; a feral growl was emitted from the other's throat "Who the hell are you" the stranger who oddly looked very similar to Kuran hissed.

Zero's temper flared when he saw the other had not removed himself from Kuran and was actually squeezing the brunette's wrists even harder causing the Pureblood to whimper in fear and pain. He stormed over to the pair and grabbed Kuran by the arm hauling him away from the other causing him to very ungracefully to fall to the floor.

Kaname was pulled over to a firm chest and his face was pressed against it he was slightly smaller than Kiryu so he just huddled closer and hid his face in the Hunter's neck.

"Im Cross Academy's Prefect and it's my job to keep all students safe" Zero replied angrily.

The man who had toppled to the floor had risen to his feet and was glaring angrily at Zero "Dear Nephew" the other purred.

Kaname tensed and whimpered slightly at that husky lust filled voice "Y yes" he asked barely more than a whisper.

"Please tell this impudent little runt that I was not harming anyone merely sharing a nice" the man stopped and inhaled sharply "Moment with you" he purred.

Kaname flinched at the double meaning of his Uncles words; he knew the consequences of not doing what Rido said "Y yes uncle Rido" Kaname replied reaching out a very unwilling and shaky hand towards his uncles.

Zero saw how much Kuran didn't want to go with this man his (Uncle Rido) apparently; with a growl he grabbed Kaname's arm and pulled him back to him "OUT" he yelled at the other.

Rido scowled and stormed a way out of Kaname's room with a deadly icy Aura; Kaname blinked a few times confused about what had happened he looked up at the Hunter who still had his arms wrapped around him and his breath caught in his throat as he saw the intensity of the lilac gaze being directed towards him it was almost….. Concerned.

"What the hell Kuran" Zero snapped at the brunette letting him go and stepping away now there wasn't any danger to the Pureblood.

Kaname couldn't help it maybe it was because he had seen Rido again after all these years but he couldn't stop the tears that bubbled up in his eyes and cascaded down his cheeks he blubbered unable to form coherent sentences "You…..(Sniffle)….. I, he's I, I,…(Blubber)…..couldn't" he rambled on incoherently.

Zero stared in Horror as he watched the Brunette dissolve into sobs; he did the only thing he could think of he pulled the Pureblood into a hug with his hands holding the smaller's head to his chest and his own left cheek resting on top of the soft chocolate locks atop Kuran's head.

"Shhhhh, Kuran calm down okay" he insisted in a soft tone.

Kaname clung to Zero as if he thought that if the Hunter were to leave he might disappear; after a long half an hour of Zero just holding the Brunette to his chest he was able to manoeuvre them to the couch with Kuran basically curled up in his lap.

"Im sorry" Kaname whispered feeling so terribly embarrassed at breaking down in front of the school's angry Prefect.

So yeah that was it :) please tell me if you think its worth continuing :)


	2. Confused Noble's

**Chapter Two: Confused Noble's.**

**Hi everyone im back sorry it took so long to up-date :) please enjoy R&R**

"Im sorry" Kaname whispered feeling so terribly embarrassed at breaking down in front of the school's angry Prefect.

Zero shrugged he was tired after meeting that other Pureblood his Aura drained so much strength out of him plus the Pureblood was a warm comforting weight in his lap….. Wait did he just think that Kuran was comforting Argh Zero groaned mentally he must be going insane.

"S'fine" he mumbled sleepily.

Kaname sniffled slightly "I feel like an idiot" he mumbled with a humiliated groan.

Zero chuckled slightly "You are" he chided "A Pureblood Idiot" he added.

Kaname supressed the smile that tried to appear and sighed "Thank you Kiryu" he spoke softly.

"Oh so were back to Kiryu now; what happened to Zero" the silver haired teen mumbled.

Kaname didn't resist the smile that graced his face this time he looked up at Zero and smiled innocently "Fine Thank you Zero" he said quietly.

Zero smiled slightly "So what the hell was that" Zero asked again.

"My Uncle" Kaname said softly "he looked after me when my parents died".

Zero scowled "What the hell did he think he was doing" he growled.

"Rido sees me as his property" Kaname whimpered burying his face further into the Prefects chest.

Zero sighed it was obvious he wasn't going to get the Pureblood away from him any time soon "Why" Zero asked.

Kaname whimpered some more and Zero felt a wet patch appearing on his shirt where Kaname's face was pressed "It's okay you don't have to tell me just calm down" Zero hurriedly tried to soothe the brunette.

Kaname just tried to get closer to the Prefect it was a little awkward since Kaname had no shirt on "Thank you for saving me; thank you so much" Kaname whispered.

Zero sighed and absentmindedly ran his fingers through the Pureblood's soft chocolate locks "It's okay Kuran I".

He was cut off by Kaname "Please just call me Kaname".

Zero hesitated but nodded "Okay sure Kaname; well uh I was just going to say if he comes near you again just come to me okay".

Kaname looked up at Zero "Really" he asked quietly.

Zero nodded "yeah sure".

Kaname smiled happily and snuggled closer to the Prefects warm chest sighing in content he felt himself drift off to sleep.

Zero looked down to see Kaname's face relaxed and calm as he slept soundly pillowed against his chest; rising from his seat while cradling the brunette to his chest Zero went into the Pureblood's room and settled him into the silk sheets.

"What the hell do you think you're doing" Aido growled as he saw Zero tucking in his leader.

Zero snapped up to see a pissed off Aido; a confused looking Kain and Takuma "Oh uh he fell asleep" Zero mumbled fixing the sheets on the Pureblood so he was fully covered and wouldn't get cold.

The air around Aido bristled angrily "What makes you think you are allowed to touch him filthy Level D" he snapped.

Zero scowled he wanted to tell Aido that it was Kaname that hugged him but he didn't want to hurt the Brunette by telling his followers about his weak display of emotion.

"Oh shut up" Zero snapped quietly urging them out of the room they complied Kain still looked very confused as did Takuma "I didn't do anything to him" Zero hissed.

Aido was now livid "You better explain before I kill you" he growled.

"Would you shut up" Zero snapped "you'll wake Kaname up" he added with a quick glance back into the Pureblood's room.

Kaname was still sleeping soundly rolled slightly and snuggled closer into his sheets like small boy; Zero's eyes trailed back to the three Noble's; Kain still looked very confused Aido was pissed but Takuma was smiling.

"Alright Kain, Aido lets go" he instructed.

Aido stared at him like he had gone insane "What but Kiryu was touching Kaname-Sama" Aido practically yelled.

The door to Kaname's room creaked open slightly and Kaname peeked out rubbing his eyes he saw the three Noble's fighting with Zero and inwardly sighed.

Grabbing Zero by the cuff of his jacket he yanked him in the room and closed the door. Aido and Kain stared at the door in bewilderment as Takuma tried to get them to move.

"Hey Grabby" Zero hissed pulling his arm away from the Brunette.

Kaname gave him an apologetic look "I woke up when you left the room" he whispered "You didn't tell them Aido could have tried to kill you but you still didn't tell them why".

Zero shrugged "It wasn't my business to tell; and why did you wake up when I left" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"I felt comfortable when you were near" Kaname mumbled going back over to his bed and getting back in.

Zero nodded "Whatever" he mumbled "Well now their gone I should too" he added.

Kaname's eyes flashed with hurt "Can you stay" he asked quietly.

Zero looked uneasily at the Brunette "I don't like it here too many Vampires" he mumbled.

Kaname nodded "Oh yeah I forgot you hate us all" he mumbled.

Zero sighed "Not all I don't mind Takuma and Shiki as well as you" he replied.

Kaname smiled and extended his Aura so that all Zero could feel was Kaname not the other Vampires "Is that better" he asked.

Zero nodded "Yeah much thanks" he mumbled.

Kaname patted the place on the bed next to him; Zero walked over and stiffly sat next to the Pureblood.

With a smile Kaname scooted closer to the Prefect Zero eyed him but allowed it until he felt Kaname rest his head on his shoulder "I thought you hated me" he asked softly.

Kaname shook his head "No not really".

Zero nodded scooting back and settling himself comfortably so his back was against the headboard; Kaname smiled and sat next to him he laid his head down in Zero's lap and sighed when Zero began to play with his hair.

"Hey Zero will you come to a Vampire Council party with me" Kaname asked quietly.

Zero scowled he hated Vampires "No thanks" he mumbled.

"Oh okay" Kaname said sadly "It's just Rido is going to be there" he added.

Zero's anger flared "I'll be there" he said stiffly "I said I would protect you from Rido and I will".

"Thanks Zero; you'll need a suit" he added eyeing the silver haired teen.

Zero blanched 'I don't own a suit" he mumbled looking slightly embarrassed.

"You can borrow one of mine" Kaname suggested.

Zero looked down and nodded "Okay sure" he answered.

**Hey I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)**


	3. A Vampired Party

**Chapter Three: Vampire Party.**

**Hey here's the third chapter enjoy R&R**

Zero fiddled uncomfortably with his tie and collar on the suit Kaname had lent him it was itchy and didn't sit right; he sighed angrily and opened the top two buttons and unfastened the tie slightly making him look more like himself and showing off his tattoo.

"Zero you know you're just making your-self stand out more by doing that" Kaname said as he walking in.

He looked good in a pristine white tux with a blood red tie; Zero was wearing a matching one but black in-stead of white.

"Yeah well its itchy" he mumbled.

Kaname laughed and walked over hugging the silver haired Prefect "Thank you for coming tonight" he mumbled into the Prefects chest.

Zero wrapped his arms around the delicate Pureblood and sighed it had been three weeks since he had found Rido trying to attack Kaname and Kaname had told him the story or rather he had bitten Kaname and seen the memory with permission of course and he had grown accustomed to the Brunette's company.

When the Pureblood couldn't sleep he would often find him curled up on Zero's bed sleeping soundly comforted by Zero's scent; Zero didn't mind he just let the silly Pureblood do as he wished.

He had become friends with the Pureblood much to everyone's astonishment; the Night class had more or less accepted him; Takuma was cheery and nice Shiki was nice enough as was Rima. He had taught Kaname, Takuma, Shiki, Kain, Rima and amazingly Seiren how to play poker.

Aido still basically hated him as did Ruka but they both just grit their teeth and were polite (when Kaname was around) if it was just Zero they were horrible.

Yuki was amazed and so happy that her tow darling boys were finally getting along although she did find it strange that Zero didn't sleep in his Dorm room or his room at the Headmaster's house much anymore. He told her that he had a room in the Moon Dorm he stayed at when he got too tired after hanging out with Kaname.

"So do I have to call you Kaname-Sama tonight" Zero asked.

Kaname shook his head against Zero chest "No just call me Kaname I don't think anyone will question me about you and if they do then they will be punished" Kaname mumbled gripping Zero tighter "No one messes with my Zero" he added.

Zero quirked an eyebrow at the affectionate Pureblood this had become a regular thing with the Brunette; Kaname hugged him a lot when they were alone or Zero would sit down with Kaname's head in his lap.

"Well we should go" Kaname sighed and nodded as they left the Nobel's met them and followed silently.

At arriving at the Party Kaname entered Zero on his tail as usual; they walked in and everyone smiled at the Pureblood; Kaname glided elegantly along the floor smiling at everyone and nodding at the Nobel's. Zero knew though it was all a façade he knew Kaname's real smile and it was a thousand times more beautiful than his fake one.

Zero was being eyed but did nothing just silently followed the Pureblood until "Kaname-Sama who is this" a short blond haired orange eyed Nobel asked eyeing Zero and licking his lips.

Kaname inwardly cringed but smiled at the man none of the less "This is my Bodyguard Zero" he answered politely.

Zero nodded curtly before continuing to scan the area for any apparent danger to his Pureblood.

The man grinned "A level D Kaname-Sama you should have a better bodyguard" he answered.

"He is no ordinary level D he is a hunter" Kaname answered.

Blondie as Zero had now nicknamed him looked surprised "Wow a Hunter how you convinced him to be your Bodyguard" the man was leaning close to Kaname and Zero could see it was making the Brunette uncomfortable.

Click…. Zero's Bloody Rose was pointed at the blondes temple "Step away from Kaname" he said stoically.

The man gasped but stepped back "He is good isn't he" he smirked as every Vampire in the room was watching Zero with hate filled eyes.

"How dare you Filthy Level D" one hissed angrily.

Zero just scowled at all of them and stood watching all of them from beside Kaname watching for any threat to the Brunette.

"I apologise for the disturbance he takes his job every seriously" Kaname flashed one of his charming million dollar smiles that made everyone swoon and they dissipated back to their original conversations.

Zero smirked ah Kaname he was an excellent diplomat; Kaname looked at Zero from the corner of his eye and silently smiled at him; he didn't want anyone picking on Zero just because he was a level D that wasn't his fault and he was working on getting Zero's level up by hunting Shizuka Hio.

"Kaname" a rough voice called.

Kaname visibly flinched and turned to face the grinning face of Rido Kuran his mismatched eyes staring at him full of lust "Rido-Sama" he answered with a small gulp.

Zero growled low in his throat as he saw Rido approach Kaname; he did not want this man near the Pureblood not after seeing Kaname's memories of when Kaname was a child; his uncle was a child molester; a rapist an abuser and a torturer.

"Enjoying the party" Rido purred.

Kaname stiffened "Yes very much" he answered quickly.

Rido's eyes scanned over his nephew's body his suit was well tailored and hugged his slim, delicate body perfectly "You look good" Rido said eyes gleaming with mischief.

Kaname shivered slightly "Mn" was his answer.

Zero was had remained invisible to Rido throughout the entire conversation suddenly walked over and lightly gripped Kaname's elbow "Let's go Kaname" he urged.

Rido snarled when he saw Zero "You; your that boy from Kaname's school the one with the gun" he hissed.

Zero scowled "Yeah" he taunted.

"What are you doing here" Rido growled.

Zero snarled back "Im here to protect Kaname" he hissed.

Vampires al around had gathered to watch the on-going fight; "Zero is my bodyguard" Kaname told his uncle.

"Bodyguard eh" Rido said scanning the Ex-human he was good looking.

Zero nodded "Yes now how about you piss off and leave Kaname alone".

Rido growled angrily and suddenly Zero had two Nobel's on either side of him hissing dangerously "Do not talk to Rido-Sama like that" one of them growled.

Zero growled angrily "Why would I do that" he asked.

"You really think a measly level D could take down my two Level B bodyguards" Rido asked to his frozen nephew.

Zero hissed dangerously "Fuck off" he growled.

The Noble's advanced on Zero "Get away from him" Kaname growled; everyone snapped over to look at the smaller Kuran his eyes were crimson, fangs completely descended hands morphed into claws.

Zero's eyes widened he had never seen the Pureblood look so deadly this was a small portion of the brunette's powers and he could probably kill Zero with a flick of his wrist it reminded him that no matter how fragile and breakable the small Pureblood looked he was very powerful. Sure he had seen Kaname get angry before when someone tried to hurt Yuki but this was terrifying to see the Brunette looked like he was pure evil.

The Noble's backed off to stand behind Rido sending him looks as if asking what to do.

Kaname rushed over to Zero and in full view of the entire Vampire council and society he hugged the silver haired Prefect; burying his face in the Ex-humans strong chest.

Zero wrapped one arm around the delicate Pureblood holding him tightly against him-self; the other still holding the Blood Rose aimed right at Rido's heart.

Vampires all around gasped and muttered, pointing and gaping at the sight of their esteemed Vampire Prince hugging a lowly Level D.

"Kaname-Sama what is this" a tall blond vampire asked walking out of the crowd.

Zero tightened his hold on the brunette sensing that this other Pureblood was a threat to Kaname "Back up" he ordered.

The blond looked surprised then angered "How dare you" he growled stepping towards the pair.

Kaname hissed dangerously squatted down in front of Zero ready to attack if necessary; in an Instant Kain, Aido, Takuma, Shiki, Rima, Ruka and Sieren were at his sides readying there powers to defend their leader.

The group looked very powerful and dangerous; Takuma was looking deadly serious his usually happily sparkling emerald green eyes were stone cold and he held his Katana in his hands. Shiki had bitten his finger and had a blood whip circled around him readying to attack.

Aido had icicles forming on his hands and was glaring at the rival Pureblood; next to him Kain had flames gathering on his fingertips face determined and hard. Rima had her electric powers buzzing between her opened palms; Ruka was readying in an attack stance ready to use her illusions at any time to help. Sieren was right to next to Kaname staring icily at the other Vampire who dare go up against her Master.

Zero was on the other side of Kaname gun at the ready eyes shimmering crimson as he got ready to fight to protect his Pureblood.

"You have quite the little group of followers don't you dear nephew" Rido asked with a chuckle.

The sound of his uncle's voice Kaname faltered his stance slackened and his shoulders slumped visibly; Zero seeing this grabbed him by the arm and pulled him over to him encasing him in another hug the others didn't move.

"Stay away from Kaname or I will kill you" Zero said pointedly.

Rido smirked this lowly level D was feisty, good looking, and talented screw going just for his Nephew any more he wanted the silver haired boy too.

"Alright I'll make you a deal" he purred.

Kaname winced and hid his face in Zero's neck; Zero tightened his hold on the brunette "Fuck off" he growled.

Rido's smirked disappeared "Let's go" he instructed to his relieved looking bodyguards they stormed away.

After Rido's Aura had completely disappeared Zero released the Pureblood and saw he had his emotionless mask back on knowing Rido was gone.

"Right well explanation" Takuma asked the pair.

Zero just scowled and shrugged; Kaname stared emotionlessly.


	4. Explanations and WHO ISNT GAY?

**Chapter Four: Explanations**

**Hi everyone sorry it took so long for me to update but I just could not figure out what the hell this next chapter should be about and how to end it. ENJOY and please Review**

After going home to the Moon Dorm the pair of Vampires were basically ordered by Takuma to sit down as everyone through questions at them.'

"What is Zero to you" was the first question from Shiki's lips.

Zero lounged back not bothered at all at being questioned not like he would answer them anyway.

Kaname tilted his head "My friend" he answered.

Shiki nodded and back away next Ruka stepped up "Why'd you hug him" she asked.

Kaname stayed emotionless "It's not the first time" he said.

Ruka looked shocked "You hug Kiryu a lot" Aido asked disbelief lacing his voice.

Kaname nodded "Yes he is my friend" he repeated.

"What would you have done if Rido-Sama had attacked Zero" was Kain's question.

Kaname's Aura darkened "Kill him" was his simple answer.

Everyone's eyes widened even Zero's "No you will not go near him" Zero ordered the Pureblood.

Kaname looked over at Zero and bowed his head "I know" he answered.

Everyone was gaping their beloved Kaname was acting very submissive towards the silver haired Prefect "Are you sure he's just his friend" Rima asked.

Kaname blushed to the roots of his hair; Zero scowled "Oh is this about that rumour the Day Class girls have been spreading about me being Gay" Zero asked.

Kain blinked Kiryu being Gay yeah he could see it "Why are you" Ruka asked.

Zero glared at her "Yeah so what" he growled.

Everyone again looked shocked even Kaname for a second there before he schooled his features again "What's wrong with that" he defended his 'friend'.

"Nothing" Kain, Aido, Rima, Ruka, Shiki and Takuma all chimed at once then they all stared at each-other.

"Okay is anyone here straight" Aido asked.

Sieren coughed and held up her hand "I am" she said reminding them of her presence.

Kaname smiled at Seiren "Well know you are Seiren".

She nodded "I am the only one though" she mumbled.

"What do you mean Seiren" Aido asked with wide eyes.

She smirked at him "You forget I can see Aura's like Kaname-Sama I can see everyone who is linked" she answered "Like how Kaname-Sama and Shiki-San are connected with a blue line as you and Kain-San for a family connection" she supplied.

Aido gulped "As in all the connections" he asked shakily.

She nodded smirking again "Takuma and Shiki are connected by a bright red line as well as a Green" they both smiled and hugged each-other "Kain and Aido are connected by both a blue line a Green line and a red one" she ended.

Everyone stared at the pair Kain looked passive Aido looked like he may cry "Well that's interesting" Ruka smirked.

"Oh Ruka don't be too smug" Sieren pipped up "You have a very deep red line attached to you from Rima and Rima has a pink one form you connected to her as well as a Green attached to both of you" both girls blushed.

"Is that bad" Zero asked Seiren.

Ruka scowled "How are Kiryu and Kaname-Sama attached" she asked.

Sieren looked over at Kaname "Shall I tell them Kaname-Sama" she asked.

Kaname knew that Zero would probably hate him once he found out but with a sigh he nodded "Yeah" he breathed.

"Kiryu and Kaname-Sama are connected by a Red line with flecks of black through it" she stated.

Everyone gasped "What do all these colours mean" Zero asked.

Sieren sighed "Blue is family; Pink means you have a crush or like that person; Green is friendship; Red is love and Black is mate or if it has black flecks through it means future mate" she explained.

Zero gaped "B but you said that I w was attached to Kaname by a red line" he asked.

Seiren nodded "Yes a deep green signalling friendship as well as a dark red with flecks of black meaning love and future mate" she explained.

Zero was still staring then he stood up and calmly walked over to the Pureblood grabbed him by the arm and pulled him off upstairs; once in the room Zero locked the door.

"Seiren said that she could see Aura's like you" Zero asked in a flat voice.

Kaname nodded.

"So you could see the lines that attached us".

Kaname nodded.

"So you knew that we were supposed future mates".

Kaname nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me" Zero asked more softly.

Kaname snapped up to look at the Prefect and shook his head lowering it again. Zero sighed and kneeled down in front of the Purebloods taking his face in his hands.

Kaname gazed into dark determined lilac eyes "Why didn't you tell me" he asked again.

"I thought you would hate me" Kaname whispered.

Zero sighed and pulled Kaname down into the ground with him and into his lap cradling him to his chest "I wanted to but I just can't hate you Kaname" Zero whispered back.

Kaname smiled and hugged Zero tightly burying his face in the Prefects strong chest; "So were future mates huh" Zero asked.

Kaname nodded "yeah" he answered hesitantly.

Zero smirked "Does that mean I can kiss you" he asked bluntly.

Kaname blushed again "You actually want to" he asked.

Zero nodded "Yes" was his simple answer before leaning in and capturing the brunette's lips in a soft but demanding kiss.

**So I hope it was okay sorry it was shorted that the others but the next one should be much better RIDO is going to come back with a vengeance so Warning for - Blood, Gore, past rape memories so hang on and it'll get better :) see ya's next time**


End file.
